


FUCK you Dick Grayson

by Melyaliz



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Jason and Roy tell Dick JUST how they feel about him dying.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	FUCK you Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: Let’s get wasted then go piss on his grave with Jason and Roy or maybe Dick and Roy? (Idk Roys gotta be involved somehow)
> 
> Just a cute short story I figured I'd post here.

“Fuck that guy”

“Yeah what the Fuck, of all of us he was supposed to live forever”

Jason laughed as he glanced over at this best friend. Roy was leaning forward a bottle of bourbon in his hand as he looked over the grand Gotham property from their perch on top of the mansion. When they had gotten the call about the Boy Wonder’s death both boys had raced back here only to stand awkwardly around while everyone tried to make sense of it.

To be fair Roy’s comment on Dick’s immortality seemed to be the consensus with everyone.

But apparently everyone was wrong.

“That jerk, he owed me $20 from our bet.”

“I thought you lost that bet…”

“Fuck your right, maybe it’s better he’s dead.”

Roy chuckled taking another swig of his drink, “Who does he think he is leaving us like this?”

“Yeah so selfish”

“Loser, he always thought about himself didn’t he always had to be the center of attention.”

“Yeah. What a show-off”

“We should go piss on his grave or something.”

Jason laughed tossing another bottle from his pack that he had been working through. It crashed against a tree showing glass across the lawn. Alfred was going to be so pissed.

“Well, I do need to take a leak.”

Roy was already halfway down the mansion toward the Wayne cemetery, bottle in hand.

“What the hell are they doing?” Dick Grayson said from his perch on the hill that overlooked his grave. It wasn’t every day you got to watch your own funeral. To be honest he wasn’t really enjoying it, having to lie to everyone that he died. But Bruce was right, it had to be done.

“FUCK YOU GRAYSON!” Jason screamed fist in the air as the Red-haired archer next to him unzipped his pants.

“Well it’s good to see that everyone is handling this in a mature manner” Dick mumbled trying to fight back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
